Shin Godzilla
Summary A Powerful Godzilla Reboot Character. Powers and Stats Tier:7-A to Low 2-C Name:Shin Godzilla Origin:Shin Godzilla (Film) Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Lizard Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Manipulation, Beam Manipulation (Can shoot it out of his Dorsal Plates And Tail), Self-Mutation (Can go into his Different Forms), Increased Durability, Array Manipulation, Radioactive Manipulation '''Attack Potency:Unknown '(Can use his mighty Purple Beam) '''Speed:Unknown Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown '''(Can destroy tall and small bulidngs) '''Durability:Limitless Stamina:Limitless Range:Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment:None ' '''Intelligence:Genius '(Has a million years worth of combat) '''Weaknesses:Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Transformation:One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. Godzilla started out as a type of prehistoric sea creature that adapted to feed on nuclear waste in its habitat, then continued growing and evolving over a period of 60 years. After destroying the Tokyo Bay Aqua Line, Godzilla evolved into his second form, developing legs capable of bringing him on land. After wandering through Tokyo, Godzilla evolved further into his third form, developing longer arms and standing upright on two legs. When he surfaced once more at Kamakura, Godzilla had reached his fourth form, which was almost twice as large as his third form and possessed heavily armored skin which made him immune to conventional human weaponry. After being injured by B-2 Bombers, Godzilla adapted to use the atomic energy he generated as a weapon, firing it from his mouth and dorsal plates in the form of purple lasers that could slice through any object. While hibernating in Tokyo, the mouth on the end of Godzilla's tail split open, giving him the ability to now fire his atomic beam from the tip of his tail. After Godzilla was frozen by blood coagulant, small humanoid creatures with Godzilla's teeth and dorsal plates, Godzilla's fifth form, could be seen fissioning from Godzilla's tail, suggesting that he was in the process of evolving into an army of human-like forms capable of combating humanity. * Purple Beam:Shin Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. When firing his atomic breath, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal plates. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into a thin purple laser, which is capable of slicing through buildings and aircraft and destroying them instantly. Once focused, the beam has incredible range, though the fire produced when it is unfocused can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks as well. * Tail Beam:Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. * Dorsal Plates Beam:Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Godzilla